There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered
by kkHavok
Summary: Johnny meets a slightly strange young man on a trip to Wendy's. He doesn't realize that he, the killer of so many people, is the only one who can save him. Rated M for suicide, depression, cutting, strong language, and yaoi. Johnny/O.C pairing. ON HIATUS!
1. Lone

Series: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac

Pairing: Nny/O.C

Title: There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet

Genre: Humour/Romance/Angst

Chapter One: Lone

Nny stared at the cuts on his slightly pale arm. His last victim had pulled a pin from her sweater and was determined to make it out alive by cutting and scratching Nny's forearm. Squee had been particularly traumatized by the affair, since she did make it outside. Nny had followed her and cut her into small pieces with his swords. Squee'd seen the whole affair.

He rolled his sleeve down and took the tray of food from the counter, paying of course, with money he'd managed to salvage from the pin-lady.

He searched for a booth, and at the same time observed everyone for somebody who might call him "wacky", the word he detested above all others. Also in this list was 'Fresh' used as slang and 'Jiggly'.

He found no tables open, but did find one table with only a young man sitting there. Nny grimaced at the thought of sitting with him, but if he stood and ate he'd possibly get gawked at. Maybe even called wacky. He could, of course, take his food home with him. But no, that wouldn't work. Asking for a bag after he clearly wished to sit and dine could also be perceived as wacky. And it was cold outside. His food would be stale by the time he walked home.

There was only one choice.

Nny took a harsh breath in and braced himself for the impending questions. Quietly, he sat down at the booth with the young man.

The man looked up at Nny. He'd previously been picking at a plate of french-fries, holding his head in his hand, looking very depressed. Johnny noted how dark his eyes were. Like he hadn't slept in a long time.

"Do I know you?" He tilted his head inquisitively.

"No" Nny muttered, biting off a sizable chunk of his hamburger. "But, you see, there are no tables open and so I decided to sit with you rather than be called odd"

The man nodded and resumed picking at his french-fries.

Nny stared at him. He had long, dark brown hair, pale skin without the slightest blemish, and of course, his sunken, dark green orbs in the sockets of his skull that he called eyes.

They looked like glass, Nny remarked mentally. Like sea glass that's been dyed, if that was even possible.

The man looked up again. "Could you please stop staring at me?" He didn't wait for an answer and began, once again, stirring his french-fries in their dish of ranch dressing.

"I'm Johnny" Nny said, chewing thoughtfully. He was surprised at his own perky tone to his words. It almost scared him. "But you can call me Nny for short" He realized the only reason he was talking to this man was to make himself seem less odd. People didn't just sit at a table and eat food quietly, not conversing at all. Unless you had taken a vow of silence. But then how would you order your food? Notepads, Johnny concluded quite happily.

The man had an unamused look on his face, that was clear even though he still stared at the table. "I'm...Vesper"

Johnny grinned, scaring Vesper slightly.

"These tables are numbered" Johnny stared at the peeling label on the side of their table. "That's odd for a restaurant like this, don't you think?"

Vesper silently nodded.

After he'd finished eating half of one french-fry, Vesper left the restaurant.

.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.

Vesper's hands were hidden in the pockets of his wool trench-coat. His eyes stared at his feet as he walked, hating the painful, stinging, cold hitting his ears. Under any other circumstances, Vesper would have taken his brother's car to go out. But he didn't want Josephais to be without a car. After all...

Today was the day he was going to shoot himself.

Vesper had contemplated this for some time. He'd imagined his last meal to be something better than Wendy's. When he was younger and happier, and he was hardly twenty, he imagined life as a death-row inmate, famous for killing millions. His last meal, he reasoned, would be something spectacular.

Of course, things never happened the way Vesper wished they would.

The frail man searched around for the pistol he'd hidden in his coat pocket. The metal was freezing, but the gun was still there. Loaded. One bullet only.

Vesper's neutral expression- the expression he'd worn for months without fail -twitched into a smile.

A/N: Alright, it's an awfully suckish beginning. Reviews are brutal love! Please leave them ^.^ Constructive criticism is great. By the way, the name Josephais was the name of my friend Hail's boyfriend. He died in a car-crash on Hail's birthday. He was devastated, and was intensely suicidal for months afterward. I love you Hail! :D


	2. Ruined My Death

Series: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac

Pairing: Nny/O.C

Title: There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet

Genre: Humour/Romance/Angst

Chapter Two: Ruined My Death

Johnny stalked the young man named Vesper, determined to kill him. He couldn't tell others about him. Nny didn't realize how paranoid and neurotic this was. He didn't care. He was going to kill Vesper, probably just stabbing him and walking away.

The brunette kept walking till he reached the edge of the town. Out here it was flat ground, trees, and snow. Nny shivered. In hindsight, he probably should have worn something warmer than his black-and-white striped thermal shirt and tight jeans. His feet were warm, of course, in his boots. But his hands were burning in the cold air.

Vesper stood beside a sparsely green tree. He stood against it and pulled something metal from his pocket.

Nny was mystified.

Vesper closed his eyes and pointed the gun at his chest and pulled the trigger. There was a click. But no bullet.

"Goddamnit!" He yelled, checking the gun to see where the bullet was. When he set it up to be fired the next time he squeezed the trigger, he aimed, closed his eyes, and shot.

Closing his eyes had fucked-up his aim. He hit his shoulder. He hadn't felt pain like this in his entire life, and groaned, collapsing to the ground. The snow was stained maroon.

Nny knew he should do something. But then again, he'd die if he left. Problem solved. He pressed his hands to the sides of his head and tried to shake the thoughts from his head.

"Leave, Johnny! FUCK!" He found himself sprinting over to the fallen man and almost as if he was in a trance, pulling him off the ground and carrying him to the side of the road.

Nny, being only 5'9 and weighing only 115 pounds, looked like a frail, weak thing. He wasn't. Killing people and dodging their attempts to live was excellent exercise, even if Johnny didn't think of it in that way.

Vesper's eyelids flickered open, still half-closed however. "J-nny?" He mumbled.

"My name is Nny." Johnny corrected, picking him up again and walking into the town. Every couple of feet he'd have to stop and fix the limp body he held in his arms. He didn't care about procedure. He cared about getting Vesper to help.

In his mind, Johnny reasoned it was something about Vesper being weak. Something about not killing Vesper himself. He didn't want to take credit for something that wasn't his own work. No, he'd get Vesper to a hospital and then track him down again when he was healed. If he shot himself again before he did, he wouldn't have to worry about it.

It was that simple, the murderer reasoned.

.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.

His shoulders hurt, his stomach hurt. For fuck's sake, his _eyelids _hurt. How that happened, he had no idea. Maybe it was the bright light shining down at him. The edges of his eyelids burned.

"Gnh" He sat up and stared as the wall in front of him came into focus. Johnny was sitting there, running a hand through his short, black hair, looking over-all very tired.

"Just so you know, my hair wasn't always this short" Johnny said quietly.

The anesthesia the hospital had given him impaired Vesper's ability to answer.

"It was longer" Johnny mused, more in his own world than this one. "However something happened and I ended up with horn-like spikes of hair" Johnny grinned inwardly. "I shaved them off and then the rest of my hair grew back"

Vesper's eyelids flickered.

"Oh! I assume you're wondering what I'm doing here."

Slowly, Vesper nodded.

"Well" Nny adjusted his position in the obviously uncomfortable hospital room chair. "You shot yourself, you see"

If Vesper could have talked, he'd have told Nny that he was being obvious.

"And so I dragged you here so that I can kill you later" Johnny stood and walked his thin frame over to Vesper and leaned over his bedside, grinning like the maniac he was.

"See you later" He whispered with frightening..._sensuality..._into Vesper's ear.

And then, he walked out of the room whistling Ode To Joy.

A/N: So this chapter gives you some idea of when this is all happening. With Nny's hair and everything. I always loved him, even with his hair like that. Reviews are brutal love!


End file.
